


Plans

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu and Dyson discuss the future of the Grid, and what it will take to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet I intended for something else, but wound up leaving.

Dyson stared at his reflection in the glass. He reached up and pulled back the hair above his right temple; no more scar. No flaws at all that he could detect. Clu had fixed him—perfected him. He turned back to find Clu standing with his arms behind his back, a patient smile and unreadable stare fixed in place as he awaited the system monitor’s reaction.  
  
“I’m… thank you,” Dyson stammered. He wasn’t sure what to say. Or why Clu had brought him there and offered to fix his damaged code. “I’ll do my best to make good use of your charity, sir.”  
  
Clu’s smile disappeared. He let his hands fall to his sides, and his eyes slowly scanned the length of Dyson’s body, taking in the many weapons affixed to his armor. “Oh, it’s not charity,” he muttered. He smiled again, but this time it wasn’t so kind. “I have plans, Dyson. Plans for the Grid. For Flynn.” He turned and walked around the room with slow, measured steps. His arms found their way behind his back again as he moved, hands clasping each wrist; one finger tapped gently against the circuit on his forearm. “I’d like you to be a part of those plans.”  
  
There was something unsettling in his words, something about the cadence, the emphasis placed on _plans_. “I don’t understand—”  
  
“You do understand. You’ve seen it for yourself; the Isos are infesting the system, tearing at it like,” he turned around and pointed to the right side of Dyson’s face, “a wound. And it’s only going to get worse. Now they’re killing Basics, attacking you, Tron, and the other monitors. And yet Flynn still wants you to _protect them_. Something has to be done, before it’s too late.” He stopped, turned on his heel. “You know what I’m talking about.”  
  
Turning on Flynn, and seizing the system. Wiping out the Isos. Rebellion. “You want to take the Grid from Flynn.”  
  
“I want to _save_ the Grid from Flynn’s misguided sympathy for these… aberrations,” Clu explained. He strode across the floor to stand by Dyson’s side, shoulder-to-shoulder; his gaze locked on the dark, distant landscape outside the window. “They’ve corrupted him.”  
  
Dyson shook his head. Flynn was a user— _the_ user. He couldn’t be corrupted by any normal program.  
  
But the Isos weren’t normal programs.  
  
“I need you by my side,” Clu said. He put a hand on Dyson’s shoulder and gripped it tight. “You’re one of the best.”  
  
“Tron,” Dyson enunciated, “is the best.”  
  
Clu’s grip tightened almost painfully, and from the corner of his eye Dyson could see him frown. He noted the change, kept it stored away for later consideration. “Tron is… trusting,” Clu said. The hand was withdrawn, and he stepped away, returning to the far side of the room. “His faith in users is unshakable, and it makes him strong. It also makes him susceptible to the same form of corruption.”  
  
“You plan to fight them?”  
  
“If I have to.”  
  
“Derez them?”  
  
“If I need to.”  
  
Dyson took his turn around the room, then, considering every word of Clu’s proposal. There was no way Tron would allow them to seize Flynn, and Flynn would never surrender control of the Grid unless they stopped him from reaching the portal. _Have to_ and _need to_ were certainties if they expected even the most remote possibility of success. There was no question that Clu intended to carry out his coup, with or without Dyson’s assistance; knowing what he was planning, Dyson was as good as derezzed unless he agreed. Of course, the chance of defeating Tron was minimal. He would derez his own men as fast as any other program on the Grid.  
  
The only real choice left to Dyson was how he wanted to die.  
  



End file.
